Big, Black Sky
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: Emily Prentiss can't sleep, so out of the blue she decides to call her old unit chief. She's stopped herself from calling him for a long time because of feelings she needs to keep away, but she can't ignore it tonight. Not when she feels so lonely.


**Hi. *peeks out from under blanket* It's been a while, I know. And I'm very sorry for that. Things have been hectic lately, and I haven't had time to write. Plus, writer's block sucks. Big time.**

**But I'm pleased to say things appear to be looking up, and I'm really gonna start making more of an effort to write more. I still got that sequel for you guys, so watch out. This little one-shot was inspired by the Ed Sheeran song "The City". If I had to stick this on the show's timeline, I would say sometime before "200" (which I LOVED by the way).**

**Enjoy!**

Emily Prentiss couldn't sleep.

This was the fourth night in a row. No matter how many times she turned over or fluffed her pillow, no matter how many late-night talk shows she endured in the hopes of luring her eyelids into submission, she could not fall asleep.

She was tired though. That she knew. Working at a place like Interpol wasn't exactly the most relaxing. Emily never really seemed to go for the relaxation. She preferred excitement. Maybe that was why she wasn't sleeping.

But that was still absurd. It wasn't like she hungered for 24/7 action. Not at all. She enjoyed her downtime as much as the next guy. And she _especially_ liked her sleep.

She moaned. The yellow, digital numbers on her clock told her it was 2:07 in the morning. She needed to be up in just over three hours so she could get ready for an early morning meeting. God, she really hated those. She totally understood why Hotch was always so grumpy back at the BAU.

Hotch… Just the mere thought of him brought a wave of nostalgia, tinged with what it was always tinged with: yearning. Heartache. All the symptoms of a high school crush, though Emily was certain it was more than that. Way more.

"Stop it, Prentiss," she said aloud. Sergio lifted his head and eyed her. Emily stared back, and when the cat broke the stare down, she groaned a little. Pushing herself off the bed, she headed into the living room.

Unlike her DC apartment, this one was only one floor, but a massive one. Her living room had a wonderful view of the London skyline. She had a leather couch facing the windows, and she often liked sitting there with her morning coffee (the whole trying to quit thing didn't work) and watch the sunrise. It was peaceful, beautiful. She didn't always get that during the day, what with her line of work, so she always soaked it up when she could.

The skyline was mostly dark now, save for all the lights on buildings. The nightlife in London would still be going strong. Sure, New York was the City That Never Sleeps, but Emily knew that applied to all big cities. London was no exception.

She hadn't taken the time to actually check the nightlife out. Occasionally she might go out with some coworkers, but it never felt right to her. They weren't her team. They weren't her family.

She missed them. Plain and simple. She was so grateful they hadn't lost contact. Garcia emailed and texted her frequently, and JJ always sent her pictures of Henry. Emily and Reid had kept up a mail correspondence, since the younger man wasn't techy at all.

No, she talked to her BAU family all the time. Hell, she had even talked to the new agent, Alex Blake. She and Garcia had been Skyping one night, and Blake came in. They only had time to exchange brief pleasantries, but it was still nice. Emily liked her.

If Emily had to pinpoint the one person she hadn't really kept in contact with as much, it would be Hotch. Without a doubt. It wasn't that they _never_ talked. They would email every now and then. He'd tell her how Jack was doing, and she'd ask for some advice on running her own unit. If anything, their relationship was more open then when she was in the States.

But there was still a barrier. Something always stopped Emily from completely opening up and telling her former boss everything. She supposed it was because of two things. One: that ache she felt whenever she thought of him. And two: his girlfriend. It would never work between Emily and Hotch, and she knew it.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Emily settled herself onto the couch. Maybe if she just hung out here for a bit she'd feel tired enough to sleep.

_Yeah, because that's worked so well this past week, _she thought sardonically.

She turned her head to the right. The sky was black, star-free. She wondered if that was due to all the lights below, but she honestly didn't know, nor did she care.

Looking at the sky, everything seemed so small. That sky covered the entire world. Everyone saw the same sky, the same moon, the same stars. That was really the only thing connecting them. A wide, vast world, and something people couldn't touch was the one thing to bring them all together.

Emily felt lonely. She could admit that now, watching the night sky. This great big world, and she was here, alone, in her apartment. She'd been there over a year, and it still didn't feel like home.

What she needed was a person. Just one person to talk to, to make her feel like she had someone. To make her feel like she was important to somebody.

The thought popped into her head before she could even try to turn it away, and she immediately realized she wouldn't be able to resist. She had been good for so long, ignoring the urge to actually call him. She knew if she heard his voice she wouldn't be able to stop the feelings from flooding back, but she couldn't go on like this.

Emily did the math in her head. Just after two here meant it was only nine back there. He would definitely still be up.

Before she could second guess herself, Emily had punched in Hotch's number (because of course she knew it by heart). The call connected, then began to ring. Emily noticed she was holding her breath and quickly exhaled.

It rang a second time… a third time… By the fourth Emily was doubting he would pick up. Hotch never let a phone go unanswered for this long.

_This was a bad idea,_ she thought. Her thumb was hovering over the END CALL button when she heard it pick up.

"Hello?"

Emily's throat constricted. It had been so long since she heard his voice. She missed it.

"Emily? Are you there?" Mentally berating herself, Emily cleared her throat.

"Hotch. Hey. Yeah, I'm here, I just thought you wouldn't pick up…"

"Why wouldn't I pick up?" He was keeping his voice normal, so she couldn't tell if he was offended. She hoped he wasn't.

"It's just you always pick up right away, and when you didn't I just… thought…"

"Oh, that was my bad. I left my phone out in the living room because I was reading with Jack."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting family time," sputtered Emily. She began to raise a fingernail to her mouth before dropping it. "I'll let you go."

"No, no, it's fine," Hotch assured her. "Jack's sleeping. I was just going to finish some files.

"Oh, well, okay," said Emily awkwardly. She took a seat at her kitchen island. She could still see the dark sky. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep too?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" he countered. "What is it over there, three?"

"Two."

"That's worse."

"Don't I know it. And I have a meeting at seven-thirty, so I have to get up at five-thirty…"

"So why are you still awake?" Hotch's voice was gentle, soothing. Emily reveled in it.

"Can't sleep," she admitted. She was surprised she did it so easily. Her coworkers had been asking how much sleep she had been getting, and she lied every time.

"Nightmares?" Emily could hear the concern right away. It warmed her heart.

"No. I just _can't._ Haven't been able to all week."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to start calling old acquaintances?"

"Hey, I said if it was a bad time I'd go…"

"I'm kidding, Emily." She could hear the smile in his voice, and she found herself mirroring it. She got up from her stool and paced in front of the couch. Outside, a horn honked far below.

"I knew that." He chuckled, and Emily's smile grew. "And besides, you're more than an acquaintance, Hotch, you know that."

Those words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she clamped her lips shut. _Stupid_.

"I do know that."

He said it tenderly, softly. Emily could feel her heart rate speed up marginally. Her mind was racing with dangerous thoughts, and she hurried to expel them.

"How's Beth?"

Hotch paused, then said, "Fine. Still out in New York. She's happy though." He almost seemed upset that Emily had brought his girlfriend up.

"Are _you_ happy?" She halted in front of the window. A light flicked on in the building opposite, no doubt some clubber returned home after a wild night.

Hotch paused again. "Yeah, I am."

"You hesitated."

"Are _you_ happy?"

"And now you're deflecting the conversation."

"_You _called me. I'm assuming you want to talk."

"Maybe I just want to hear how life is back home," she challenged, turning away from the window.

"Beth isn't exactly back home."

Emily was surprised for the second time that evening. It wasn't like Hotch to voluntarily reveal personal feelings like that. She must've caught him off guard.

"There it is," she said softly. "You're mad she's not there with you." The ache in Emily's chest started up again.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Hotch insisted, sounding frustrated with himself.

"I'm sorry everything isn't what you hoped it would be."

"I'm sorry the same is true for you."

Emily froze. Facing inward, her apartment was black. She could only make out wide shapes where her furniture was.

"What? I never- I didn't say-"

"Emily, why else would you be awake at 2:19, almost 2:20 in the morning if everything was going well for you?"

Emily gritted her teeth. Damn this man for figuring her out so easily.

"I can't sleep."

"And why is that?"

Emily hesitated. She knew why. She had known the minute she looked out at the massive sky and decided to call Hotch.

"I miss everyone. I miss the BAU. I miss… you." Hotch let out an exhale.

"I miss you too."

Emily closed her eyes and rubbed them with her free hand. Sergio crept out of the bedroom, obviously having been disturbed by her conversation. He slunk over to the couch and leapt up, perching on the arm.

"It's just been so long since we've talked." It was like the dam had been broken for her. She couldn't stop herself. "And I mean _really_ talked. And I've missed seeing you, and hearing your voice, and trying to guess which agent pissed you off that morning." Hotch laughed.

"Anderson today, if you want to know."

"I do," she said quietly. She took a deep breath and let it out. Suddenly she felt exhausted. Hotch could tell.

"Emily, do me a favor."

"What?" she asked, barely keeping a yawn in.

"Go in your room and get into bed."

"I didn't take you as the phone sex type."

"Stop it," he said, though he was chuckling.

"Okay, what now?" She had placed herself right in the middle of the bed, head propped up a little.

"Get comfortable. Don't try to stay awake."

"Who said I was trying that?" Her voice was slurred because of a yawn finally breaking through.

"Gee, I don't know," Hotch said sarcastically. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yep."

"Now I want you to listen to me: Anytime you need someone to talk to, anytime you _want_ someone to talk to you, my phone is always on."

"Some things never change I see."

"I'm serious. I think you and I could both use these conversations every now and then." Hotch's voice got gentle again. "I do miss you, Emily. A lot."

"I know."

"Promise me you'll call more often?"

"Promise. Same goes for you, bucko." She was _really_ tired.

"Promise," replied Hotch through his chuckles. "Now go to sleep Emily. We'll talk soon."

"Night, Hotch." She barely managed to hang up the phone before her eyelids drifted shut, and she got the best night's sleep she'd had in a very long time.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think and tell me if anyone still wants to read my stories (=**


End file.
